


Connections

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't you wish your fanfic was hot like mine?, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Yaoi, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kija had explained to him that it was because of the bond they shared through their blood that allowed them to know where each dragon was. But it was more than that, and they had all discussed it at one point or another (or rather Kija had mostly spoken about it, Jaeha fleetingly mentioned it, Zeno always looked away, while Shin-ah had simply nodded). Between the Dragons, Kija, Jaeha, Zeno, and even him there was a deeper connection the longer they were together." Shin-ah and Kija have a moment together. SeiHaku smut one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Связи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305854) by [yoaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoaura/pseuds/yoaura)



> Holy shit. Okay. So SeiHaku (Is that their Ship Name? Am I making this a thing?), is obviously a rare ship. But you know what, anything goes in AkaYona Hell. This is what I envision Kija/Shin-ah would look like if the yaoi gods smiled upon us and Akatsuki no Yona was actually a yaoi manga. Originally requested on my tumblr by busy-old-fool. Is there any point to this? I have no idea. But I had fun writing it so you know what who cares. :)
> 
> Takes place in the aftermath of chapter 52

Traveling had been a totally new experience for Shin-ah, as had been most other things since leaving the caves. All of it, even the bad things, had mostly all been wonderful. Well, except for when he had to stay behind while everyone else went into Awa, and then again at that present moment. He had first noticed it in the beginning, how it was odd being away from Yona and Kija, like an uncomfortable itch beneath his skin that that he couldn’t quite scratch, it tugged at his stomach, simmered in his blood. The strange sensation and urge to run immediately back to where both Yona and Kija were was puzzling to him. It was mostly odd because he had lived through eighteen rainy seasons without ever once thinking of them, or needing to be near them (or at least he hadn’t been aware of the need). But suddenly, once they had all met by that fireside in the forest, the Four Dragons and Yona completed, it was increasingly hard to be away from them. It was as if the absence of any way a loss of the strange whole that they were all a part of. 

Kija had explained to him that it was because of the bond they shared through their blood that allowed them to know where each dragon was. But it was more than that, and they had all discussed it at one point or another (or rather Kija had mostly spoken about it, Jaeha fleetingly mentioned it, Zeno always looked away, while Shin-ah had simply nodded). Between the Dragons, Kija, Jaeha, Zeno, and even him there was a deeper connection the longer they were together. Shin-ah could catch them, fleeting like leaves in the breeze just drifting out of his grasp when he reached for them. He could tell when Jaeha overworked himself as if the ache in his legs were Shin-ah’s. He could feel Zeno’s ravenous appetite at all hours of the day even though Shin-ah was full. He could sense Kija’s tiredness making Shin-ah dizzy after overexerting himself. And it wasn’t just limited to the physical attributes of the others, but emotions drifted in and out of his consciousness like a rising wisp of smoke. Jaeha was always worried for something or someone, even if he liked to pretend he wasn’t. Zeno was distant even as he smiled, but his love and compassion was stronger any deeper than the sea itself. 

Kija was the most familiar and open to Shin-ah. After all, they had been together the longest out of the four, and understood each other the best. Kija was always warm to him, but not just warm. He was constantly flushing with happiness, or burning with pride, or bubbling over with rage and indignation. Hot-blooded would be the best way to describe him. And when Shin-ah closed his eyes and felt out through that bond they all shared, Kija always burned so brightly, the white-hot North Star blazing in a midwinter sky.

So it made sense, that as Shin-ah lay in the tent, his side aching from the stab wound he had incurred, his nerves still tingling in discomfort, his limbs still not working in accordance to his will, that Kija was the one who had planted himself firmly beside him, his blue eyes full of a warmth that made Shin-ah’s heart ache. Yoon of course was in and out to change his bandages and check to make sure he hadn’t developed a fever, as well as Yona who came in to hold his hand and will his to get better with her whispered prayers. But Kija was the most obstinate.

Mostly because they both knew that Kija thought that the events that occurred were his fault, even though they weren’t.

“You should still be resting in the tent.” Kija said quietly as he found Shin-ah resting against a tree a bit off in the forest. Ao had curled against his leg but was stirred by Kija’s presence and bounded off to find a more quiet spot, and Shin-ah kept a hand over where his bandages lay beneath his robe. Yun had stitched his robes back together, which had been nice because though Kija had given him his clothing to wear, his clothing was too light for him.

Shin-ah frowned, because though the tent had been warm, he had wanted a little fresh air. At least for Ao, who had been staying beside him reluctant to leave his side. Kija, probably ignoring his instincts to stay off the ground for fear of bugs, sat beside him.

“I know you are probably tired of me asking you this, but are you alright?” Kija asked him gently and Shin-ah gave a noncommittal shrug.

For a moment they sat together, neither of them saying anything. But Shin-ah did feel himself relaxing, in spite of everything. He had been on knife’s edge for days now as he recovered, his skin uncomfortably tingling, his gut twisting, the beast that he normally kept trapped in the dark recesses of his mind trying to find its way up, scratching at the surface, trying to tempt him to use the dark, violent, oh so wonderful power he possessed ( _ **whispering again please we need it, again and again let us devour them, this is what we were meant to do the world is ours all we need to do is look and devour! Let’s find those men the men who dared to hurt our master, who would hurt our friends, our beloved people, let’s find them and rip them apart until there is nothing left—**_ ).

He shivered, but it was not brought on by any chill. No. He didn’t want that. He shouldn’t want those things. He could only hope that the others could not sense that from him, but as if answering his deepest fears Kija shifted beside him.

“You are thinking that you are a monster.” Kija said and Shin-ah turned to look at him. “You know, we all have our burdens to bear, Shin-ah. You aren’t alone in that.”

When Shin-ah gave him a questioning look Kija gave him a sad smile.

“Jaeha, when we first met, called me a puppet who only served destiny.” Kija said with a laugh as he lifted up his dragon arm, “It was quite a fearsome insult in his eyes. But you know, I have chosen this life that I lead. You’ve seen the scars on my back. And I know you have discerned their meaning. Despite everything, I’ve always believe that this power that I have has been the greatest blessing ever bestowed upon me. Because of it, I am the person I am today, no matter the struggles I’ve been through. I have people who I love and desperately wish to protect, and a promise to those who could not do the same that I will carry their will with my life. To me, isn’t there something so wonderful about that?”

He clenched his hand into a fist before looking to Shin-ah.

“I’m sorry if my viewpoint maybe cruel to you, for I know how you’ve suffered. I am not making light of that or what you face. But always know I will be here beside you, no matter what. Anything that bothers you, if we face it together, then I’m sure we can overcome it.”

“I…know.” Shin-ah said softly. What those men had done was wrong, but he had committed an even graver sin. No matter what kind of monster he was, Yona and the others, they had accepted him. Just as he had been given a name, he had been given a reason. His powers were terrible, but he could use it for good. He had realized that at that moment with Yona by his side as his friends rushed to his side. He wished he could tell Kija those words he most desperately wanted to, but they were caught in his throat, ashy upon his dry lips.

Kija reached in that instance to pull him into a hug. It was slightly awkward because they were still sitting, but it was so nice wrapping his arms around Kija, being enveloped by that white light that warmed him through. He didn’t care if his mask dug into his skin, or his side slightly ached at the pressure, it just felt so nice.

“You know.” Kija said pulling back before puffing out his chest proudly, “You really and truly worried me. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me! If it’s about training or anything, feel free to consult me. I’m always here for you.”

Shin-ah just reached out to hug him again.

“Are you just cold?” Kija asked confused and when Shin-ah just buried his head against his neck, despite the awkwardness of being taller. “Shin-ah, you should get back to the tent and rest if you are cold! You should have told me! Are you feeling ill? Should I get Yun?”

Shin-ah shook his head.

“Then what—“

Kija blinked, his cheeks slightly flushed as he sighed.

“You do realize that you are still injured, correct?” Kija asked him in a tone Shin-ah recognized from Yun’s so often scolding. Shin-ah couldn’t help but frown as he pulled back disappointment but not willing to argue it. Worrying Kija was the last thing he wanted. But obviously seeing his disappointment in the sagging of his shoulders and frown, suddenly Kija reached up to touch his cheek. “Well…I suppose if it is for a little while, I can’t really help but indulge you. But if something starts hurting you tell me right away!”

Shin-ah gave him a quick nod, as he laid backwards, ignoring the twinge of an ache in his side. Kija gave Shin-ah a gentle smile.

“Is it alright if I take of your mask? You can just keep your eyes closed, but it is easier to kiss you without it.” Kija said, his fingertips moving to the band of his mask. “Besides, I do like seeing your face.” 

He felt his heart begin to race. They had done this before, and Shin-ah let Kija take off his mask as long as he kept his eyes closed or was facing away normally everything was fine. But still there was that deep seated panic at how naked he felt without his mask, how vulnerable he was to being devoured by the beast that lurked in his darkness.

But he lay there still, forcing his limbs to stay on the ground as Kija undid the mask, attached to his wig and pulled it off. Shin-ah kept his eyes shut. But he knew he was trembling, like he always did but perhaps even more than normal as his weakness was put on display. And it was like a desperate cry within him, my mask, my mask please give it back—

Suddenly fingers interlocking with his jolted him out of his fear. Kija’s body weight was shifted against him, comforting and familiar as those fingertips pressed to his. With his lack of sight and panic heightening all of his senses it was almost too much to bear.

“Your hands are so cold, Shin-ah.” Kija murmured worriedly, he felt Kija squeeze his hand comfortingly, and almost numbly Shin-ah gripped back. With his eyes closed the world was dark, but he felt oddly anchored there by Kija touch and weight. Warmth had always flitted across his skin, never quite being able to sink past the surface, but right then he did feel warm. He warm as felt Kija’s lips pressing against his neck, brushing his jawline in gentle, meaningful strokes that made him shiver, to his cheeks and the red marks that defined them, his forehead and temple, just upon the edge of his mouth as if asking permission. Permission Shin-ah bade by turned to catch them with his own mouth. His hands unhurried reached with memorized precision to unclothe Kija’s chest, just as Kija reached to undo the sash holding his robes together.

Their hips were rocking together in unison, Kija letting out irresistible hitched gasps and moans as Shin-ah grunted and gritted his teeth. When they had done this before, normally using his weight to find the perfect amount of friction. But Kija was being gentle, always mindful of the pressure upon him and his side as well as using his dragon arm to keep himself up, while the other grasped Shin-ah’s hand. Despite his foggy mind working against him, Shin-ah reached down to add his own hand to the rhythm, causing Kija to yelp and desperately bite down on Shin-ah’s neck to muffle his groan, barely able to keep himself upright as he trembled. Shin-ah desperately gripped Kija’s hips, arching his back and unable to fight his eyes flying open as he was burned completely from within. He was immediately dazzled by the sky, as Kija rolled off him and they both lay there panting. He felt flushed and boneless, and unbidden he caught the sight of Kija’s back, the silver of his hair by the moonlight, the ridging of the scars he wore proudly against his pale skin, there were so many secrets he had yet to unlock of him, so much more he wanted to see—

Immediately he reached for his mask, securing it on his face. No. Maybe one day. But definitely not now.

“I suppose we ought to wash up a bit.” Kija said reaching to touch the bite mark that now stung against Shin-ah’s skin. “Ah…Yoon will most likely ask you about that later. I’m sorry. My foolishness might get us scolded. How is your side?”

“Fine.” Shin-ah said with a nod, patting the bandages gently. Kija gave a relieved smile before leaning over to kiss his shoulder.

“Alright, let’s wash up. Carefully.” Kija said before sighing beneath his breath. “Well, hopefully Jaeha and Zeno aren’t down there. Let’s just say they were acting quite antsy and Jaeha can be quite…an exhibitionist about his relations.”

They both shuddered at the very recent memory and of finding Jaeha and Zeno otherwise occupied, before Kija smiled at him. Shin-ah wished he could get his lips to turn up in the same way, but he just hoped Kija could tell through that strange connection that brought them all together.

Somehow, he knew he did.


End file.
